Red Hood/Quotes
Injustice 2 Match Intro Dialogue *Hell no! Your dead meat. *Joker, you son of a bitch. * Then I'm the hero it deserves. * Finally, a big game. * Someone with nothing to lose. * You're not dealing with Batman. * Even I have limits. * No women no children, that's the rule. * Where's the Bat-Hound when I need him? * I feel an urge to crush your dreams. * Same Team Dinah. (Versus Black Canary) * If I killed Superman you'd thank me. * I thought I killed you? (Versus Joker) * I'll kill you then this time. (Versus Joker) * I'm embracing my anti-hero status. * I never met a bigger goody two-shoes. * You don't mind guns do you? * Let's see if you bleed. * I'll bring your head to Batman. * You don't know anything about me. * Maybe killing you will change that. * Finally, big game hunting. * Where? Under your heel. * There's far and then there's too far. * You've gone far enough Superman. * You've gone too far Superman. * I don't believe in right and wrong. * Guess I got better. * There's wrong and then there's worse. * Life's a game everyone loses Bruce. (Versus Batman) * You failed with me and with your son. (Versus Batman) * You should quit trying. * Come give it a try. * Bite me Cheetah. * That ring got something for me? * I'm not crazy Hal, I'm enlightened. * These guns aren't for show. * How do you know B.O.B? * So many ways to skin this one. * I don't see the downside. * This is hell and I'm the devil. * You're on my list. * You're not on my list. (Commonly with Swamp Thing) * You're in Grave Danger. * Have you ever missed a bullet? (Versus Deadshot) * Maybe I can change that. (Versus Deadshot) * Maybe I am a rebel. * The Hell do you think you're doing? * Maybe consider a new line of work. * That made me not proud. * Always wanted to take down a Kryptonian. * There are no good Kryptonians. * I'll suffocate you with your own gas. (Versus Scarecrow) * You just bring that out in me. * You still represent the regime? (versus Flash) * Never tell the guy with a gun to relax. * We gonna be friends now? * Outlaws can be heroes too. * You know you're a weirdo right? (Versus Aquaman) * You speak to Fish. (Versus Aquaman) * Jason Todd, Please to beat you. * I ain't afraid of no ghosts. (Versus Joker) Clash Quotes Defense Wagers * "Don't make me snap your neck." * "Scums like you deserve to die." * "Now we do things my way." * "Your move, dirt bag!" * "Not your best performance." * "Wished you heeded the warning?" * "I am vengeance!" * "I'm Standing my Ground." * "Go to sleep, Scum bag." * "Then You're not paying attention." * "Try harder." * "Still believe in justice?" Attack Wagers * "Why are you still alive?" * "Die harder." * "Die Joker!" - Clash with Joker * "I'm the man with the guns." * "Been dead, done that." Category:Article stubs Category:Quotes